


He did not miss him

by Lord_Risley



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Possessive Sherlock, Trouserless John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock waits for John but he doesn't miss him, no, nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He did not miss him

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee bit I wrote for someone in one go. Not supposed to massively long etc.

Sherlock lay upon the couch, staring at the living room ceiling. His knees were bent and one arm was hanging off the edge of the sofa, his knuckles trailing on the cold floor. He exhaled slowly, making a humming sound with his lips. He counted silently in his head to see how long he could hold his breath. He had been laying here for four hours without break. The longer he lay there and the more he relaxed, the longer he managed to hold his breath. Who knew, it might come in useful one day. He waited until there was a pounding noise in his head and there were little lights popping in front of his eyes and then opened his mouth and drew in a great lungful of air, his chest raising, the fabric of his shirt pulling tight. 

Sherlock sighed yet again and let his head roll to the side, eyes flickering up to the small clock upon the mantelpiece even though he knew the time. One night John had said. A stag do for an old army buddy, he'd invited Sherlock along but his reply had been that he would rather rub jam on himself and then jump naked into a pit of scorpions than watch drunk forty somethings stagger through several pubs. One night had turned into two, a few drunk texts explaining something about a missed train and a hilarious lack of trousers. That last communication had been last night. There was nothing since and though he'd never admit it to John, Sherlock was worried. Time away could give clarity. Time away could lead John away to someone else, someone less...Sherlock. Ever since they had very slowly and tentatively become something similar to a couple, Sherlock had always been waiting for it to end. Every argument was assumed to be their last. Yes, John was annoyingly moral at times. Yes, John insisted on citing the law at the most inconvenient times. Yes, John did snore like an asthmatic hippo when he slept on his back. Yes, John insisted on washing up his mugs, even when the mould was intentional. However....However he had grown accustomed to him, fond, attached and that was something he didn't want to give up, especially to another person. John was his now. 

Their relationship had started slow and progress was even more so. The gentlest of touches by a very cautious John and the most awkward of fumblings by a totally inexperienced Sherlock had meant it was weeks before they shared a bed, months before anything intimate had happened. Through it all John had gone only as fast as the bumbling and embarrassed Sherlock had allowed, he had never pushed, hurried or commented, even holding back a snigger when Sherlock had rolled himself right off the bed during an attempt to seduce John. Sherlock was positive that nobody else but his John would have been so kind, considerate and patient...also such a fantastic lover! They may have been slow to start but when they'd finally been comfortable with each other, found their rhythm, their passion, they'd been unstoppable. John had been forced to feign a cold to get a few days rest. Sherlocks interest would wane when he had a case, falling asleep in a bed with John but not progressing to anything sexual, John would groan and know he was in for a dry spell, only knowing the case was over when an overly lust filled detective would launch himself at him.

And now....Now Sherlock had lost him. Two days already and no communication. He had considered having his phone traced but he knew where John wasn't, John wasn't here and that is all that mattered. He's not sure what you were supposed to do when you lost the one love of your life, apart from listen to country and Western music and write morose poetry that is. Things would just go back to how they were before, the only difference would be the knowledge of what he'd had and what he had lost. That depressing thought led to another dramatic sigh and roll of the head. John would smell of betrayal when he returned, (possibly without his trousers if drunken texts were to be believed) the hint of another mans cologne, fresh clothes to look less rumpled, that over enthusiastic smile he used when about to break bad news. Sherlock's mind was now firmly stuck in the never ending John loop and it only became worse the longer he paid attention to it, the scenarios becoming more and more fantastic. 

Sherlock was just considering how he would have to sleep alone again when he heard the front door. He lifted his head slowly, head cocked as he strained to hear. Steady, heavy tread on the stairs, little more dominance to the right side, left shoulder brushing the wall at the top. That was John's walk, John's shoulder, HIS JOHN!

Sherlock sat bolt upright, arms tense, hands clenching and unclenching, eyes looking about quickly. He had to look busy, look nonchalant...nonchalant? He'd never looked nonchalant in his life. He just had time to grab a book and sit back, legs crossed in an assumed casual pose when the door opened and John staggered in. The smell was not all that appealing, middle aged man who needed a shower and his only cologne was cigarettes and stale beer, no other mans.

"You're back" Sherlock stated casually, not looking up

"Seems so" John replied and dropped his fragrant self onto the sofa beside Sherlock. "I missed you"

"Oh?" Again, Sherlock's eyes remained down

"Miss me?" John asked, a slight smirk starting to pull at his lips

Sherlock shrugged and make a non committal noise. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're reading my gynecological textbook and it's upside down"

Bugger. "Maybe I want to research the female anatomy and view it from all angles?" Okay, even he knew that sounded so wrong.

"Like I said, I missed you too" John pressed a small kiss to Sherlock's temple and stood. "I'm having a shower, I stink. Then I'm going to bed. Coming?" He offered a hand out toward the gynecology student. 

Sherlock gave a small nod and stood, tucking the textbook underneath one arm.  
"It's true, what you said...You do stink"


End file.
